1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiment of the invention relates to a hydraulic battery changer for use in connection with electric vehicle battery conveying apparatus. The hydraulic battery changer has particular utility in connection with electric vehicle battery conveying apparatus having a height adjustable roller rack with an extendable scissors mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydraulic battery changers are desirable for replacing batteries on electrical vehicles that have batteries entered horizontally into the electrical vehicle. A need was felt for a hydraulic battery changer that had a height adjustable roller rack to accommodate vehicles having differing amounts of tire wear and different battery storage heights and an extendable scissors mechanism for space savings.
The use of electric vehicle battery conveying apparatus is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,597 to Parmley, Sr. discloses a quick exchange battery apparatus for battery powered vehicles and method therefor for storing and changing battery packs from a battery powered vehicle. The battery powered vehicle drives toward a light source which aligns the battery powered vehicle with the apparatus. The apparatus is moved in a horizontal plane to a position underneath a battery holding location on the battery powered vehicle. An operator moves pneumatic carrier to a position directly underneath a battery pack located in the battery holding location. The apparatus is then moved in a vertical plane so that the pneumatic carrier engages a bottom section of the battery pack. The pneumatic carrier is then activated thereby lifting the battery pack on a cushion of air. This allows the operator to move the battery pack out of the battery holding location, across a platform deck of the apparatus, and to a storage location. The operator can then use the pneumatic carrier to move a fresh battery pack located in a different storage location to the battery powered vehicle. However, the Parmley, Sr. '597 patent does not have a height adjustable rack, does not have rollers, and does not have an extendable scissors mechanism.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,423 to Marton discloses a system for replenishment of energy stored in a battery on an electric vehicle The energy replenishment system offers uninterrupted operation for electric vehicles by instantly removing batteries by lifting device from their compartment when discharged, transferring them into charging shelf having similar compartments, and by placing recharged batteries in the vehicle's compartments. Automatic connector devices instantly operated by the lifting device provides high contact pressure and low contact resistance for the heavy currents on the battery terminals. However, the Marton '423 patent does not have a height adjustable rack, does not have rollers, and does not have an extendable scissors mechanism.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,058 to Carney et al. discloses a battery handling machine consisting of a framework adapted to stand beside a vehicle and having a floor in substantial alignment with a battery support bed of the vehicle. Longitudinal track devices extend parallel to the floor on the framework and spaced from the floor to receive the battery between the floor and the track devices. A transport mechanism has drive devices coupled to the track devices for operation to move the transport mechanism longitudinally along the track devices and a coupling assembly is attached to the transport mechanism for movement with the transport mechanism and includes an upwardly biased connector adapted to releasably engage the battery so that on operation of the transport mechanism the battery may be loaded onto or unloaded from the floor. However, the Carney et al. '058 patent does not have a height adjustable rack, does not have rollers, and does not have an extendable scissors mechanism.
Correspondingly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,983 to Parmley, Sr. discloses An apparatus and method for replacing a battery pack in a battery powered vehicle, and provides a fast and easy way to change a discharged battery pack for a fresh battery pack. The vehicle is backed up to the platform of the apparatus, and a bridge piece spans the gap between the platform and the vehicle. The operator then uses a pneumatic forklift to lift the battery pack in the vehicle on a cushion of air. This allows the operator to easily move the battery pack from the vehicle, across the bridge piece, and across the platform of the apparatus to a storage location. The operator can then use the pneumatic forklift to move a fresh battery pack from a different storage location to the vehicle. However, the Parmley, Sr. '983 patent does not have a height adjustable rack, does not have rollers, and does not have an extendable scissors mechanism.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,400 to Gwyn discloses a system for replacing electrical batteries in electrically powered vehicles in a minimum period of time on the order of one minute or less. Carriage-elevator structure is arranged in front of a battery charging station to transfer selected batteries between the charging station and a parked stationary vehicle. The vehicle and the charging station are provided with roller support units adapted to bear the battery weight and permit manual push-and/or pull shift of individual batteries to or from the aforementioned elevator. The system enables a substantially discharged battery to be removed from a vehicle and replaced with a fully charged battery in a very short time. However, the Gwyn '400 patent does not have a height adjustable rack, does not have rollers, and does not have an extendable scissors mechanism.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,819 to Hammerslag discloses a battery charging system for battery-powered vehicles has a battery transfer station, at which a vehicle is positioned for removal and replacement of the spent and charged battery. The spent battery is removed from the vehicle and transferred to a charging system, and a charged battery is transferred from the charging system to the vehicle. In one form, the batteries are conveyed through a continuous charging system, upon removal from the vehicle, and a fully charged battery is deposited in the vehicle. In another form, batteries are transferred from and to the vehicle by a battery transfer system which transfers the batteries to and from storage and charging bays. In all cases, the discharged battery is removed from the vehicle, and a charged battery is installed in the vehicle. However, the Hammerslag '819 patent does not have a height adjustable rack, does not have rollers, and does not have an extendable scissors mechanism.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a hydraulic battery changer that allows electric vehicle battery conveying apparatus having a height adjustable roller rack with an extendable scissors mechanism. The Parmley, Sr. '597, Marton '423, Carney et al. '058, Parmley, Sr. '983, Gwyn '400 and Hammerslag '819 patents make no provision for a height adjustable roller rack with an extendable scissors mechanism.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved hydraulic battery changer which can be used for electric vehicle battery conveying apparatus having a height adjustable roller rack with an extendable scissors mechanism. In this regard, the present embodiment of the invention substantially fulfills this need.
In this respect, the hydraulic battery changer according to the present embodiment of the invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of electric vehicle battery conveying apparatus having a height adjustable roller rack with an extendable scissors mechanism.